


The Alpha & The Supreme

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Michael is the Alpha, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Michael isn't the Antichrist, he's the Alpha to Cordelia's Supreme. He invites her to Hawthorne's. She reluctantly accepts. Michael looks different than when she last saw him. He's older, better looking, and she finds herself sexually attracted to him.





	1. Chapter 1

Cordelia had been contacted to fly out to The Hawthorne School for Exceptional Young Men. Their Alpha, Michael Langdon, wanted to give her a tour after renovations were done to update the school. Supposedly it was less dungeony. Michael had been emailing and calling her regularly for the last two months, wanting her to see the improvements and discuss the young warlocks’ achievements in their classes. He had some strong warlocks now that could rival her girls, a fact that she didn’t necessarily like but at least she could hope they weren’t as cocky as Langdon.

She finally took him up on his offer in hopes to get him off her back after today. She could play nice for a day if it meant him leaving her alone afterwards. She flew out to California on the private plane that Miss Robichaux’s Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies owned. She went alone. Michael’s invitation had been for her and her alone. That’s how they’d always been, which was most of the reason why she’d never accepted.

He didn’t deem her Council members important enough to extend the offer too. Cordelia was the Supreme, making her the only one he thought was strong enough to be concerned with. Michael was the first ever Alpha. He was to the warlocks what she was to the witches. They were equals, still feeling out how this worked since it was the first time this had ever happened. They’d learned quickly that him being male didn’t affect Cordelia’s powers in any way. She would reign as Supreme until one of her girls developed. The same was true for Michael and the warlocks, if that ever happened again.

Cordelia arrived at Hawthorne’s and made her way through the entrance. The outside of the school was still the same, making Cordelia’s expectations lower than they had been, which was already very low. She had anticipated that Michael had brought her here to rub in her face how powerful his warlocks were becoming and to get under her skin.

She’d only met him twice. Once, when she had sanctioned the Seven Wonders for him and again when the witches and warlocks gathered at Hawthorne’s to hold a ceremony that officially welcomed him into the role of Alpha only days later. That was a couple years ago, nothing major had happened since then to cause Michael and Cordelia to be in the same state as each other, let alone the same room.

She remembered him being young, cold, manipulative, and even bratty. She compared him to Madison, someone that was better in small doses. She had expected the power trip to go to his head and for him to run the school into the ground. Unexpectedly, he appeared to be doing a good job. Still, she didn’t like him and didn’t want to be around him.

A warlock, who Cordelia had never met, met her just inside the entryway and led her to Michael’s office. He was sitting at his desk when the warlock knocked before entering with Cordelia in tow. Michael’s eyes landed on Cordelia and he rose. He walked around his desk to shake her hand, “Good to see you again, Cordelia.”

She offered a smile, “Nice to see you,” she lied. Michael dismissed the other warlock, leaving the two of them alone. His appearance had caught Cordelia off guard. He was older, more manly. His blonde hair that had once been boyish curls was now past his shoulders and perfectly straight. His jawline seemed more prominent than she remembered, and there was red eyeshadow in the corners of his eyes. She didn’t know what made him start doing that but oddly enough it suited him. He looked better, more handsome; dare she think…sexy.

She didn’t chance looking down his body because he was facing her, telling her about their renovations. Renovations she could tell after she’d been brought in. Everything she’d seen from the hallway to his office looked more modern, more fancy.

“Let’s start the tour, shall we?” he asked. And Cordelia swore she saw his eyes fall to her chest before he turned to the doorway. She followed him out, staying a step behind him as he gave her the tour. She said, “This is impressive,” and it was. Both, the school and the view she had from behind him greatly impressed her. Both were pleasing to look at, something she hadn’t expected on either account.

“Thank you,” he said as he turned to look at her. Thankfully, her eyes hadn’t been glued to his ass like they were mere moments ago. “I’ve dedicated all of my time and energy in bettering this school in looks and content. We offer more classes now, putting more focus on Divination than was previously given. For some reason that power was barely utilized and learnt about here. I think you’ll like that we started teaching the boys about proper technique when making potions, something that I’ve heard you’re big on.”

Cordelia smiled, “You’re coming along rather nicely here. Potions have always been one of my main focuses. Many of my girls still dismiss them as mediocre. They still practice with them regularly.”

Michael led her around the other wing of the school. It was identical to the other. She found herself paying more attention to his broad shoulders and how toned his arms and back looked through his shirt. The way his pants hugged his ass made her gaze fall every few seconds to appreciate the view. She started to imagine what the front of his body looked like. She had briefly gotten a glimpse at his chest, being careful not to let it linger because he had been facing her and talking to her at the time. She could only imagine what he looked like _down there_. How big and thick-

“That’s all of the tour,” he said as he turned to her again. “Except for the dining room and bedrooms that is, but you’ll see the dining room soon, it’s almost time for dinner.” A thought crept up into her mind, _I hope that’s not all I see later_. She quickly dismissed it and replied with a smile, “That sounds lovely, but I should head back to Miss Robichaux’s. I told my Council that I should be back before it got too late.”

“Nonsense,” he said, “Stay. At least for diner. We have rooms vacant in case you don’t feel like traveling back tonight.” He was being kinder and more genuine than he had been years ago. He seemed to have matured quite a bit. He was still waiting for her reply, she said, “Dinner will be fine. I don’t know about spending the night.”

Michael talked with her about some of the students’ recent successes as they slowly made their way to the dining room. It was actually interesting hearing about successes instead of failures. It was positive. Instead of being envious of how they were now on par with her own Academy and witches, she was pleased. “I’ve never known of such powerful warlocks before. This seems like a good beginning to something new,” Cordelia said.

They made it to the dining room where Michael invited her to sit beside him. He reintroduced her to his Council, “You know Aerial, Baldwin, Behold, and John Henry.” She replied, “Yes, it’s nice to see you all again,” as she smiled. She’d previously not gotten along with them, but Michael’s newfound energy was making her feel more positive about all of them. They each gave her a greeting.

Michael introduced her to the few other warlocks that were at the table. “Important members” he’d referred to them as. What she would compare to Mallory and Coco. Dinner went smoothly as they all ate, and each drank a few glasses of red wine while Michael told the warlocks about giving Cordelia the tour and their discussion of the warlocks.

After dinner, Michael led Cordelia back to his office. He shut the door as they stepped inside. They were both a little tipsy. She sat down on the edge of his desk as he pushed against the door, making sure it was shut. She noticed his gaze fall to her chest. This time it was unmistakable because it lingered.

His gaze went farther down, taking in her exposed legs due to the knee-length black dress she had on. His eyes went back up to meet hers as he slowly walked over to stand in front of her. Their faces were mere inches apart, she could feel his breath hitting her face.

“Do you feel it too?” he asked. “The undeniable sexual tension that’s been present since you first walked into my office?”

This was really happening. She replied, “Yes, I feel it. It’s so…intense.” She looked down, seeing his hands clench like he was dying to touch her. She reached out to grab one of them. Looking up into his eyes, she said, “We should take care of that.”

His other hand firmly wrapped around her lower back as he pulled the other one out of her grasp and grabbed her chin. He kissed her hungrily. Cordelia reciprocated, clutching at his shirt with one hand as her other went around him, moving her lips with his and accepting his tongue between them when he wanted to add it to the mix.

His tongue explored her mouth, his hand dropping from her chin to go inside the neckline of her dress, pushing inside it and her bra too. Moans from both parties and Cordelia whimpering filled the air as she opened her legs so he could step between them. Their bodies now pressed together.

Michael pulled away to wave his hand, locking the door, and he quickly murmured a silencing spell so that no noises could leave the room. Their lips met again for more fiery kissing. Cordelia worked the buttons on his shirt loose, letting her hands run down his toned chest and stomach. She pulled back to get a look, moaning softly in approval.

He shrugged his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. His hands landing on the soft skin just above Cordelia’s knees, pushing them up and feeling the soft skin until he felt the waistband of her lacy underwear. She pushed herself up off the desk with her hands as he pulled them down, letting them fall beside his shirt.

She laced her hands together behind his neck and pulled him back to her mouth. They kissed as his hand made its way under her dress again. His hand landed on her most private place. He softly stroked through the folds, feeling her wetness as she kissed him with more hunger than before. He could feel and hear her moaning into his mouth.

He moved his hand up to her clit, rubbing it briefly before going down to her entrance and pushing two fingers inside. She broke the kiss to moan, “Awwh!” Michael’s mouth went to her neck, sucking and nibbling until he found the spot that made her pant and roll her body to meet the thrusts of his fingers.

She enjoyed it; he was good at it. She started to wonder what else he was good at, her craving for his dick growing stronger and stronger. Her hands found the button on his pants, undoing it and the zipper with ease. Her hand went inside his pants and underwear, pushing down to meet the hardness waiting for her. She wrapped her hand around his base, feeling him groan against her neck at the contact.

She used her other hand to slide his pants and underwear down his hips. She pulled his dick free. He was so close to her that his body was blocking her view, she stroked up and down it, feeling how long it was, thick too. She gently pushed at his chest, urging him to lean back. He pulled away from her neck, but kept his fingers thrusting in and out of her. She looked down at his dick, seeing how nice and big it looked. It was better than she imagined.

She badly wanted him inside her. She hated to tell him to remove his fingers because they felt great, but she knew this would feel even better. “Stop using your fingers and fuck me,” she said in a breathy voice. He withdrew his fingers, wrapping his arms around her back, and pushed inside her fully with one thrust.

Cordelia moaned out as she grabbed onto his shoulder blades and upper back, her legs going around his hips. She was completely full of him. There was no room to spare, he was the biggest man she’d ever been with by a long shot. She accepted him graciously, already loving the ache it created deep inside her.

Michael started out slow, knowing he was well-endowed and had the potential to provoke pain instead of pleasure if he didn’t ease her into it. This was the reason why he used his fingers and sucked on her neck for so long. He wanted her sloppily wet so that he could pound her into oblivion.

He felt her clutching onto him, and she was moaning, “More…” He sped up and thrusted harder, knowing she wouldn’t ask for it if she couldn’t handle it. He felt her body tense at the increased intensity and her left hand went to hold to the back of his head as she pressed her forehead into his.

Cordelia’s mouth dropped open as she was acutely aware of every move he made inside her. She’d never felt quite like this from penetration alone, she usually needed heavy clit stimulation to feel this much pleasure. Michael was hitting a place inside her that she’d never felt before. “Oh…” she moaned in a deep, guttural moan.

Michael was right there with her, groaning every time he harshly sank inside her. She was so warm…wet…tight.

Cordelia’s eyes fluttered, “That feels so good…”

Michael groaned again. Seconds later, Cordelia’s back arched, her hands held him tighter, and she started contracting around him forcefully. Their foreheads were still pressed together, he could feel the vibrations of her moans on his lips. “Oh, fuck…ohhh…mmm…fuck…”

The waves of her orgasm made her squeeze around Michal’s dick. It felt so good to him that he came in her while she was in the middle of it. He growled, “Damn!” He kept fucking her until her moans died down and her hold on him loosened. Her back was no longer arched, and he pulled out of her slowly.


	2. Round 2...And 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael invites Cordelia to Hawthorne's again.

It had been almost a month since Cordelia's visit to Hawthorne's. Michael had invited her again. This time she accepted the offer with more enthusiasm. She flew out alone. Michael and his Council had updated her on everything that was going on with their warlocks. They told her about the classes, the achievements, and the setbacks that the students faced. Nothing had really changed since the last time she'd visited.

Way later, when they had just finished dinner, the reason Michael had brought her here was clear when he took her back to his office. He locked the door and quickly said the silencing spell. He grabbed the side of her head and her waist, kissing her hungrily as he held her back against the wall.

Her dress ended up getting pulled down off her shoulders, the sleeves ending up below her breasts. The straps of her bra slid down her arms, the cups of it coming down to free her breasts.

Michael's hands and mouth were all over them. She gripped onto his shoulders while he brought gasps and moans out of her. She realized he hadn't seen her breasts the last time. He was so focused on them now that she wondered if that fact had been on his mind.

A particularly great feeling suck to her nipple made her whine out, "Please...fuck me." Another vigorous suck had her back arching far from the wall.

Michael finally tore himself away from her chest. Cordelia quickly unbuttoned his shirt, placing her hands on his toned chest. Michael got his hands under her dress and he bent down to get her out of her thong. Cordelia's hands went to his shoulders. He stood back up, wrapping her right leg around his hip.

His mouth came down to meet hers again. He pushed her head back into the wall from the force of his kiss. He felt Cordelia's hands creep down to undo his belt, the button on his pants, and the zipper. His chest rubbed against hers as she whipped his penis out, the friction from his chest rubbing against her nipples making her moan into his mouth.

She tried to move her mouth away from his. Michael bit her lip before pulling away.

She was stroking his penis as she breathlessly gasped out, "Michael, please...fuck me. I can't wait any longer. I need it." She shamelessly let him see how desperately she wanted him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to finger you first?" he asked equally as breathless.

"No," she whined. She let go of his penis and used her hand to pull his hips toward her.

"God!" she moaned out in a guttural moan. That first thrust made her feel like she _was_ seeing God.

"Oh! You feel so good..." she moaned. He thrusted into her hard and fast, keeping a hand on her leg that was wrapped around him to hold it in place. His other hand curled down into her side, he wanted her as close as possible and he couldn't control himself...he knew he would leave her destroyed after this.

Cordelia could feel the ache inside of her that the size of him created. She brought her hand up from his hip as she gripped tightly at his shoulders. A strangled sounding moan slipped past her lips. Michael's mouth settled on her neck... nibbling...sucking...and licking. She arched her body into him...she felt like she was on fire.

She moaned his name, followed by some breathy, needy moans. She couldn't quieten herself because he was that fucking fantastic. Michael eased his right hand down and brought it up her dress to play with her clit.

As soon as he touched her there, he felt her whole body tense. He felt her nails dig down into his skin through his shirt. Then, he felt her trembling like a leaf. "Michael... don't stop," she whimpered. Every stroke to her clit made her more and more sensitive to his touch. She was so _sooo_ close, she could taste it.

"Michael... Michael... Michael..." she whimpered. He bit down into her neck more roughly to push her over the edge. Cordelia screamed as the piercing feeling of his teeth set her orgasm into motion.

Her back arched sharply while Michael continued to give her all she could handle. She was falling apart in his arms, the loud moans coming from her let him know how well he was doing. She tightened around him so significantly that it got difficult for him to fuck her.

Cordelia could feel the resistance too, but Michael powered through it like a beast. "Mmm...God..." She'd never been with a man like this before. It was so good that she almost sobbed before she was brought back down.

He pulled his face up to look into her eyes and moved his hand away from her clit as he stilled inside her. He saw how dazed and glowy she looked. He'd managed to keep himself from cumming so that he could fuck her some more. He figured she needed a moment to recover, so he stayed still as he let his eyes narrow on the huge hickey he'd just left on her neck. Then, his eyes drifted down to where their chests met.

He pulled himself back so he could get a good look at her breasts again. They were fucking nice...and her nipples were still hard. He leaned his face down and gently nipped at each of them. He heard her gasp and felt her hand dig into his hair and tug.

He brought his face up in front of hers again. "Are you ready for more?" he asked.

Cordelia's eyes rolled. "Yes!"

He picked up with his hard, fast thrusts. Cordelia's moans picked back up too as soon as he started. Yeah...this whole Alpha/Supreme thing was going to be fun.


	3. The Best Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia invites Michael to cum on down to Robichaux's

Cordelia had returned the offer and invited Michael to Miss Robichaux’s Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies. She’d given him a tour, much like he’d done at Hawthorne’s. She finished it up with the greenhouse, turning toward him and saying, “That’s pretty much it. You’ve seen everything except the bedrooms.”

They stepped out of the greenhouse and started across the lawn back to the main building. Cordelia’s stomach felt fluttery. She hadn’t meant for that to sound like a come on, but she felt the vibe between them change as soon as it was out in the air.

His body was all of a sudden closer to her, walking in closer vicinity. He had been behind her, now he was walking right beside her. She turned her head to look at him, noticing that his eyes were already studying her face. She got lost in his eyes. They were eyes that hinted at sexual arousal. Her breath caught in her throat when he suggestively said, “That would be interesting, but you’re still missing something. I want to see your office.”

His hand made contact with the small of her back, gently raking down, making her shiver. Her office… He was all but blatantly telling her that he wanted to fuck her in there. Both of her trips to Hawthorne’s had ended up with him deep inside her in his office.

Cordelia broke eye contact and cleared her throat in an attempt to snap herself out of it. It was too early in the day for this. It wasn’t that she wouldn’t love to be grinding down on him right now or for him to be thrusting wildly into her, it was the frustrating reality that they would never be able to have any alone time during the day without being interrupted.

She let her eyes roam down his body, “Later, when they’re all in bed,” she smoothly replied. Turning her head to look forward, she felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She could feel the need between them rising. Michael’s hand never left the small of her back on their short trek back to the front door of Miss Robichaux’s. He finally let it drop as Cordelia turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

It would do no good for all the witches to see them all touchy-feely. That would only start rumors, rumors that would be true but he neither of them wanted the witches to find out just how intimately they knew each other. They didn’t want to chance losing their respect and they didn’t want to be teased.

Later as Cordelia’s core group of witches, consisting of Zoe, Misty, Madison, Queenie, Myrtle, Mallory, and Coco, were busy making dinner, Cordelia and Michael hung around the kitchen. They didn’t exactly help, they stuck around and conversed with the others. The other witches joining in to help Cordelia tell Michael about the blossoming young witches and the successes they had experienced recently as a Coven.

The witches finished preparing their meal and were carrying everything to the dining room table. Madison grabbed a dish, her and Cordelia and Michael being the only ones left in the room. Madison eyed Cordelia before averting her gaze and looking Michael up and down. Madison smirked at them, a smirk that Cordelia knew was nothing but trouble.

The younger witch bluntly said, “You two want to fuck, go do it.” Cordelia and Michael hadn’t touched each other, apparently their shared looks and body language had given it away. Neither of them denied the hardcore facts. Madison let her smirk grow as she sauntered out of the room.

As Cordelia and Michael shared a look, Michael raised his brow and Cordelia smirked. Michael was willing to skip dinner and have his way with her, but Cordelia pushed off of the wall they had been leaning against and slowly headed to the dining room. Michael let his eyes land on that perfect ass. It looked amazing in the tight pencil skirt she was wearing.

Cordelia looked at him over her shoulder with her smirk still present, “You coming?” she asked. Michael pushed off the wall himself, gruffly replying, “Hopefully inside you tonight.” Cordelia chuckled. She couldn’t deny the heat she felt between her legs.

They joined everyone at the dining room table, sitting down side by side. They all started passing dishes around so everyone could help themselves to the food. Every time Cordelia passed a dish to Michael, he’d make sure to let their fingers brush. Every. Single. Time. Well, except for the time he let his hand fully caress hers. Those warm, thick fingers pressing against the back of her hand made her think back to how remarkable they had been between her legs.

He took the dish and Cordelia glanced across the table to see Madison giving her a knowing look with that same smirk on her face again. Cordelia noticed that no one else seem to pick up on anything being out of the ordinary.

They all started eating while talking about this and that. Michael side-eyed Cordelia, checking out that hot body while trying to be discreet. He made it halfway through dinner before his hand found its way to her thigh. Cordelia hasn’t expected that. Tension in her lower stomach became apparent.

Michael squeezed, letting his thumb softly rub back and forth. His blood started flowing all to one area. He silently cursed the material that blocked skin on skin contact. He squeezed again and decided to reach out with telepathy as they both continued eating nonchalantly. He initiated it with, “I would love to get that skirt off of you.”

He heard her breath hitch. It was subtle enough so that no one else noticed, but it deeply satisfied him. This telepathy thing could get spicy. He decided to go a step further, “I would spread those soft thighs apart-“

“What do you think you’re doing?” Cordelia asked through telepathy.

He almost snickered as he took a drink of his water. “Go along with it. It’ll be fun,” he communicated back before diving back into the sexual nature where he left off  with, “Throw them over my shoulders as I perched you on the edge of your desk…my tongue would be all over you…licking every inch…sucking your hardened clit into my mouth.”

“You’ve never eaten me out. Are you overestimating your abilities?” She teased even though every inch of her body felt fire hot.

If she wanted to play like that, Michael was more than happy to one-up her. “I’ll give you the tongue. You can be the judge.” Both of them had stopped eating at this point, only sipping on water to try to keep themselves in line and out of suspicious thoughts from the others. It was time to truly one-up her, “I know you have the Second Sight. Do you want me to show you what I want to do to you?”

He felt Cordelia shift. Crossing her legs. He was sure that was done to put some much-needed pressure on her clit. The thought made him hot, his boner strained his pants. He kept his hand on her thigh, Cordelia grabbed his wrist as if to brace herself before responding with, “Show me.”

She let her guard down and accepted the vision he was sending her way. She could see it so vividly. There she was, on the edge of her desk like he’d described. Legs on broad shoulders. Leaning back on one hand with her other hand pulling tight to his hair. Moans…intense moans…flowing out of her like water from a fountain…continuous as he perfected his craft.

And there Michael was. His knees on the floor. Arms wrapped around her thighs to keep her spread apart, holding her legs in place. His face buried in her pussy. His face then pulled back slightly to reveal his tongue flicking at all the most important areas. She was sure that would feel amazing.

The vision was perfectly clear. She couldn’t feel it, but it made her want to. Her clit throbbed as she gripped onto Michael’s wrist more desperately. Suddenly the vision was changing, he was showing her something else.

She was in the same position as before, only this time Michael was standing between her legs. They were both looking down in the vision, at his head pushing inside her. They both kept watching as his hard length eased in to fill a hole that hopelessly needed filling. A cry of pleasure leaving both of them as he bottomed out.

He had one hand holding her hip down, and the other was pulling to her hair so harshly that it forced her to keep her head held back as he pounded away at her. It was hard...and rough...and everything she wanted right now.

In reality, she could tell that she was digging her nails down into his wrist. He didn't seem to mind. He only squeezed her thigh as if to encourage her to lose control.

The vision changed again. Michael was sitting in the chair behind her desk and she was straddling him. She was bouncing up and down on his dick like she couldn't get enough of it. His hands lovingly stroking her hips and lower back in an attempt to guide her to orgasm.

That last vision was hot, but her nails loosened to give the skin on his wrist a break. It didn't seem to do it for her like the other visions had. A telepathic question hit her mind hard, "Do you like it better when I'm in control or when you have the power?" She was too flustered from the visions to answer. At the lack of a response, Michael quickly flashed images of each vision through her mind. He took note of how her nails dug back in when he showed her the vision of him eating her out...and then digging in even harsher when he showed her the vision of him pounding her into oblivion as she sat on the desk. That told him all he needed to know. "You like for me to be rough with you. Don't you?" He let the question come out teasing because she'd already given herself away no matter if she meant to or not.

She was so wet. She was sitting here ruining her underwear. Deciding to go ahead and admit it, she replied, "Yes."

Taking a sip of water to hide his smirk from everyone else, he answered, "That can be arranged."

Cordelia let go of his wrist. Her hand went to his lap, lightly rubbing over the hard bulge she found there. Michael’s legs tensed as he squeezed her thigh more firmly. A small groan escaped him, and he acted like he was clearing his throat to cover it up. Cordelia heard Madison chuckle. Cordelia looked across the table to see the girl give her a knowing look and wink. Against her better judgement, Cordelia felt a smirk tug at her lips. She bit her lower lip to contain it and broke eye contact with the girl.

She wasn’t one to flaunt her sex life, but it was obvious that Madison knew something was going on. Madison was, without a doubt, one to tease. So, Cordelia knew she’d give her some shit for this later, and she knew there was a possibility she’d give them some kind of remark any second now. But Madison was all for people getting laid, she would never cockblock.

Cordelia let her eyes go to Michael’s handsome face as she grabbed his dick. Using telepathy, she let him know what she wanted, “I want you to fuck me like your role as Alpha depends on it.” Michael gulped down the lump in his throat. She was matching his teasing and seduction. He wanted nothing more than to give her all the dick she could handle. He let her have the last word, too focused on the way her hand was working him to tease her any longer.

When some of the girls stood to start cleaning up, Cordelia brought her hand back to herself. She slowly stood, picking up the plate, glass, and silverware she’d dirtied. She was very wet but at least she could hide how aroused she was. Poor Michael. She patted his shoulder before she walked to the kitchen. Michael was left at the table with only Zoe and Coco. The two witches were finishing up with their food. Michael sipped at his water as he let his boner go away.

Cordelia and Madison were the last two washing their dishes at the sink. Madison said, “The sexual tension between you two is so thick you could cut it with a knife. Are you going to jump on that?”

Cordelia kept her eyes down as she washed her plate. She smirked. She could see Madison watching her out of her peripheral vision. She joked, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She looked at Madison and the younger girl rolled her eyes and playfully said, “Yeah, right. You were doing a little something something under the table to get him all hot and bothered.  He’s smoking hot, don’t let that hard, throbbing cock go to waste.”

Ok, that was crossing a line. “Madison,” Cordelia warned in her Supreme voice. As Cordelia busied herself washing her hands, Madison said, “Tell the truth, did you fuck him at that gross all-boys school?” When Cordelia didn’t answer as she tore a paper towel off to dry her hands, Madison enthusiastically said, “Oh my God! You did! You let him bang your brains out!”

Cordelia gave her a harsh look, “Shh! That’s none of your business.”

Madison opened her mouth to reply. Michael appeared in the kitchen with his dishes before she said anything. Madison closed her mouth after his appearance and gave Cordelia a devious smile as he walked toward them. Cordelia gave her a look that dared her to say anything inappropriate. As Michael got closer, Cordelia took his dishes and said, “I can wash those.”

Madison turned to leave to give them some space. Cordelia tried to ignore the annoying smile she was giving both of them. Madison took a few steps, then looked over her shoulder, “Cordelia?” When Cordelia and Michael both looked at her, Madison looked back and forth between them. Letting her eyes land on Cordelia, she said, “Have fun.”

Getting through the rest of the evening was difficult for Cordelia and Michael. They were dying to get their hands on each other. Unlike her, Michael had decided from the start that he was going to stay the night. Cordelia had freed up a room for him. As enticing as it was to see her bedroom, he understood. She couldn’t let her witches know that she’d taken a man into her bedroom for the night.

He still hadn’t been shown to his room. He didn’t want to be. The witches had finally gotten into bed for the night and he was dead set on getting Cordelia in her office. They’d had sex in his, it was only fair to have sex in hers too. He’d pulled Cordelia into a standing position in the living room, “How about that office?” He looked from her eyes to her plump, pink lips. He was sure the way he was looking at her revealed how bad he wanted her sexually.

Cordelia couldn’t keep from smiling. She pulled to his hand, that was already in hers, as she started to lead him out of the room, “Follow me.” Michael happily walked after her. He was more than ready, being at Miss Robichaux’s proved to be far more difficult to get alone with her than it had been at Hawthorne’s.

Stepping inside her office, Cordelia closed the door and locked it. Michael wrapped his arms around her, and she held onto his neck and chest. “How do you ever have sex here? I thought Hawthorne’s was bad, but you have witches around you all the time. At least the warlocks do give me some room to breathe,” Michael said.

Cordelia giggled as she bit her lip. “I haven’t had much action the last few years,” she admitted with another giggle.

His hands squeezed her ass, “Really? You’re fucking sexy. It’s not from a lack of male interest, I’m sure.”

Another squeeze. Cordelia let out a quiet moan. “I just…” She began to answer, getting cut off by his lips on the side of her neck, kissing and sucking right where it felt so good. “Oh…,” she moaned. Continuing her answer, she gasped out, “…Stay so busy...” He sucked harder, making her moan again, “Oh…” Finishing her answer with a gasp of, “…With the girls.”

Michael pulled away from her neck, “In that case, we’ll have to make this count.” His lips were on hers, kissing her hungrily. Cordelia’s hand got lost in his hair as one of his hands trailed up to the middle of her back, his other hand staying on her ass. Cordelia already felt breathless from how amazing of a kisser he was. She loved the way his body felt pressed against hers. He was so hot…so solid.

She felt him nip her bottom lip, then she felt both of his hands go to work at the buttons on her blouse. He was so skillful with his hands that he quickly had it completely unbuttoned and untucked from her skirt. She shivered as his fingertips softly stroked from her stomach, between her breast, and over her collarbone to take ahold of the thin bra strap on her shoulder. He flicked it, letting it snap against her skin.

His hands suddenly grabbed her blouse and jerked it off her arms. Cordelia gasped as he jerked it off and threw it to the floor. He pulled her right breast out of her bra. “Let’s get them titties out,” he seductively said as he freed her left breast. His thumbs harshly rubbed across her nipples before his mouth enclosed around one, sucking it in.

Cordelia’s knees went weak and her body weight fell into him. Her head tilted back. His lips just sucked on her so well. It was a good thing he’d held her up or she would’ve been on the floor. He switched to suck on her other nipple, but he didn’t leave the other one alone. His finger and thumb pinched at it roughly but just gently enough to keep from hurting.

“Ohh…fuck,” she couldn’t contain the moan. Michael’s tongue flicked her before he came back up to face level. Thumbs rubbing her nipples, he said, “These tits are sexy.” He pinched them again, making Cordelia’s jaw drop with a whine as her body jerked forward. Michael grinned at her seductively, “I know a body part that’s even sexier.”

His fingers left her nipples to unhook and unzip where her skirt fastened on the side. He stepped over to stand against her side. Anticipation was killing her, she wanted him in her now. “Michael, please fuck me…,” she asked in a hushed tone.

“We’re getting there,” he said as her bra was taken off. Then, he eased his hand inside the front of her skirt and panties. Cordelia moaned, “Oh my God, Michael!” He felt how wet she was as his fingers slid up and down through the slickness. His fingers redirected all of their attention to her clit, rubbing it in fast, harsh circles.

“Fuck!” She gripped onto his forearm at the intensity while Michael kept his other hand on her back for support. “Ohh!” Cordelia was feeling tingly and hot, “Oh my God!” It was so good. She bit her lip through a whine and her head tilted back.

That was when Michael chose to pull his hand away. Cordelia was sure the disappointment was visible on her face when she looked at him. He was unbuttoning his shirt as he huskily said, “I have better things in mind.”

They ended up completely naked with Cordelia on all fours on her desk. Michael dropped to his knees and went to town licking her pussy from behind. She was unable to even think about controlling the pants, desperate moans, pleas for more, and borderline screams that kept slipping past her swollen lips. She wasn’t sure if she liked it better when his tongue was curling up deep inside her or when it was busy rolling around her clit. They were two very distinct feelings and they both took her breath away.

She could feel how badly she was shaking. She was teetering right on the edge when his tongue licked down through her labia and then disappeared for her to feel two sturdy fingers push inside her. “Ohh, Michael!” The moan was guttural and filled with pleasure. Her face fell down to the surface of her desk as the want ate her alive.

With two fingers thrusting in and out without pause and Michael whispering how sexy he thought she was, she came harder and louder than she had in years. She rocked back into his beast of a pace as she whined and screamed against her fists and her desk. Michael pumped her through wave after wave of her orgasm.

He eased her back down with a whisper of, “You’re so pretty when you cum.” Just as Cordelia came back to her senses enough to realize that he had been on his knees behind her the whole time and he couldn’t see her face, she felt him take stance between her legs and he said, “I didn’t see your face but I could see everything down here.” She felt his hand brush over her ass and pussy like he wanted to make sure she understood what he was saying. Then, he continued, “I have seen your face while you’re cumming, and believe me it is pretty.”

Cordelia took a sharp intake of breath and dug her hands down into her desk as she felt his dick thrust inside her. Michael groaned out, “Uhh…you feel so good…I’ve been thinking about this pussy since you invited me here.”

He started thrusting slowly. Cordelia looked back at him over her shoulder and gasped out, “You’re so fucking hot…you give me the best dick I’ve ever had.” With that his thrust got harder and faster. He grunted and groaned as she moaned and whined. His hands had been on her hips and now one of them was woven into her blonde hair and pulling tight.

Michael groaned out, “I know this isn’t how I showed you in the vision, but it feels fucking great.” Cordelia felt him throbbing inside her as she her body tightened around him, she moaned back, “It’s even better.”

He pounded her harder and harder until she was almost screaming again. He was grunting pretty loudly through clenched teeth himself, she just felt so fucking great wrapped around him like this, and he loved listening to her reactions.

Cordelia felt herself going higher and trembling again. She was so close and all it took was feeling one more throb of his cock for her to scream her way through another mind-blowing orgasm. The way she felt so glorious around him, had Michael grunting louder and cumming in her. They peaked just seconds apart and now they were coming back down together as Michael slumped down against her back.

She felt how sweaty he was as he leaned on her. It was animalistic and deeply satisfying that he worked up such a sweat from fucking her. She could hear him panting as he tried to catch his breath. His wet hair stuck to her skin. She smiled to herself, she felt like she was vibrating, and her brain felt like mush. It was that good.

Michael regulated his breathing and eased out of her. He took in this beautiful view of her once again before she eased off the desk and stood up. They shared a look of mutual satisfaction and he pulled her into a brief hug. They were really well matched and that was becoming more apparent with each meeting they had. They separated to get dressed.

After they were both dressed, Cordelia smiled at him, “You’re really amazing, Michael.”

He smiled back, it was impossible not to, “So are you.”

They walked over to the door. When Cordelia opened it, her mushy brain went away and she suddenly realized how loud they had been when they were met with a hallway full of witches smirking, giggling, cheering, and catcalling. Cordelia felt her face turn red and she glanced at Michael to see him blushing too. There stood Madison, Zoe, Queenie, Misty, Coco, Mallory, and many of the newer witches. Basically, everyone except Myrtle.

One of the newer girls whistled and screamed, “Way to go, Miss Cordelia!”

Cordelia pressed a palm to her face out of embarrassment and mumbled, “Oh my God.”

Queenie caught her attention when she laughed and said, “Yeah, we heard that a few times.”

Cordelia felt like she could die from embarrassment, “What are you all doing down here?” she asked.

“Madison came down here and ran her scrawny ass back upstairs to tell us all that you sounded like you were getting the fuck of your life. She wouldn’t shut her bitch mouth up until we all came to hear it for ourselves,” Queenie replied. She laughed before adding, “Not that we had to come all the way down here to hear you two.”

Cordelia’s eyes went to Madison. The younger witched smirked and said, “And I was right. From the moment I saw you together, I knew you’d end up fucking each other into next week. It was just a matter of time.”

Cordelia shared a look with Michael. Yeah, they were definitely going to make her wish she’d thought about using a soundproofing spell.


End file.
